plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Zombot's Inside Story
Author: That part where the story is written "Hey wake up. Wake up. Come on wake up.....GARGANTUARS!", exclaimed Coffee Bean. Fume-shroom and Gatling Pea woke up. "You are inside Zombot. It's not something you really want to know", replied Coffee Bean. Gatling Pea said, "The point of us asking questions is that WE say it before YOU answer them." Fume-shroom said, "Inside the Zombot huh? Let's see. All we have to do is find an exit. We are not close enough to the mouth, and fortunately. Otherwise we'd be in danger due to the fireball and iceball gland. Well, I can only think of one exit. And it's gross." Given the context, you can probably imagine. Well, there was no point in wasting time. They were risking their lives by being in there, so Fume-shroom, Coffee Bean and Gatling Pea started searching for said gross exit. But given their lack of knowledge of zombie anatomy, they ended up on the "lungs"(the zombie storage). "Well isn't this dandy. We're inside the safe side of the zombie storage. I don't imagine why Zomboss would build one though.", said Fume-shroom.(It was built because secretly Zomboss didn't know how to make repairs to the storage. So he allows human repairers that are safe from the zombies.)So the three decided to be productive, and investigate the zombie storage. There were zombies of all types abound. Except Bobsled Teams, Dancing Zombies and Digger Zombies. Apparently bobsleds are messy, and the rise-out-of-the-ground would destroy the storage. Given that plants were in safe ground to obserb them carefully, they noticed something in particular they never would have seen. All headwear had a chip-sized device. What they didn't know was that this device was the reason the zombies kept trying. Zombies without headwear would already never surrender by themselves. However, those with headwear had the "never surrender" thought on their basic thinking for so long, that it was stuck in there. Once again, they ended somewhere wrong, except this time on the brain. And with brain we mean Dr. Zomboss's ride area. Fortunately nobody was operating the Zombot, so the trio got a good look. There were a bunch of buttons, levers and joysticks none of them understood. Maybe Fume-shroom would have, but he was asleep. And Coffee Bean used his improvised waking method again. Another mislead, they ended on the "heart", the main powering device. It seemed like the perfect opportunity to defeat Zomboss. However, unlike the zombies, the device was fume and pea proof. And the electrity put in shock poor Gatling Pea. So now not only would Fume-shroom have to deal with his sleepiness, he would also have to deal with carrying Gatling Pea. Final attempt, because they finally found the gross exit. "Okay Coffee Bean, we're meters away from freedom", said Fume-shroom. They went through the exit, and were free from Zombot. Perhaps it wasn't productive, and perhaps nobody there liked it, but it sure was awkwardly, and for some funny. The End Category:Fanfics